Loki Laufeyson, King of Jotunhiem
by crazylazyandfanficsmaybe
Summary: Jotunhiem AU, Instead of being adopted by Odin, Laufey is slain and Loki stays in Jotunhiem with his mother, Farbauti, and prepares to become King. With the Casket of Ancient Winters remaining and knowing who saved his life he always has a mind-set for peace. But what happens when a force that threatens all the Nine Realms comes and he is summoned to create alliances in all realms?
1. The Prince

**Note: I gave the Frost Giants a bit more diversity than dark blue skin and red eyes, because I thought it would be a bit boring if everyone looked the same, expect for their clothes. Feel free for criticism, but please don't be mean. WARNING, Laufey is a douche in this story, I created some of the history for Frost Giants, and I get most of my information from online sites.**

Farbauti went into labor on a particularly cold night. King Laufey was overjoyed, colder nights on icy Jotunhiem meant good fortune. As the blizzard blew through, Laufey sat on a rigid chair, covered in white wolf fur and drank slush-like wine from his favorite crystal chalice, while he waited outside for his wife to deliver. Footsteps echoed through the hollow, dark halls. Laufey lazily turned an eye. A tall figure with spiky shoulder pads, icy blue eyes and large, rough hands approached. He recognized him as Dagr Flokison, one of his best generals. Laufey had kept him, and many of his other generals, away from the war with the Asgardians. He wanted to save the best for last.

"Dagr." Laufey smiled, with a slight slur in his voice. "Come to join me in celebration of the birth of my son?"

"With all due respect, my king." Dagr spoke lowly. "How do you know it's a son?"

"Some kings just know." Laufey smirked, then took another sip from his chalice.

"My king, Koli Tryggrson, the doctor and priest, is here to help deliver the child." Dagr said bowing.

"Hm?" Laufey grumbled, stirring his wine with an ice spike on his finger he created. "Oh, that man. Send him in." He turned away. "Not that men should be doctors anyhow."

"My king, he is the finest doctor in Jotunhiem, and a very good friend of mine. And he wasn't always a doctor, he was an offic-"

"Yes, yes." Laufey raised his hand. "Just send him in."

"Yes my king."

Dagr walked off, a bit faster than he came. Laufey chuckled, he did have that effect on most, as a king should. Laufey heard Farbauti's labored breathing and short screams. He knew his son would be here soon. He and Farbauti had already chosen a name: Loki Laufeyson. It was a strong name, it meant fire. You would think it ironic because they were Frost Giants, but the red eyes, glowing like fire, were a Royal Family trait. Laufey smiled and took the chalice and drank the rest of it.  
He was a little drunk now, but nothing that a hot bath won't cure.* He slouched lazily back into his chair and closed his eyes.

"Um, my king?" a voice he recognized as Dagr spoke.

"What?" Laufey grumbled keeping his eyes shut.

"Shall I let Koli in the room?"

Laufey opened his eyes to see the light blue Jotun dressed in white feathers with red eyes next to Dagr. "Hm? Oh, go ahead." Laufey yawned and reclined further. "Wake me when my son is here."

"Um, as you wish." Dagr spoke.

"Well, I can tell he's going to be a good father." Koli murmured as they walked down the hall to the royal chambers where the birth was taking place.

"He's drunk Koli, give him some time. He really wants this child-this son." Dagr corrected.

"Grow some back bone, man." Koli chuckled and he hit his friend in the shoulder lightly. "Speaking of fathers, how are you and Lifa doing? I know she isn't set to have her child soon, but it's always good to know."

"Ah, my dear Lifa." Dagr said with a smile. "You know her, strong as bear, stubborn as an iceberg. Insists that she can do everything she could when she wasn't pregnant."

"That's Lifa for you. If your child is half as tough as her they'll make it far in Jotunhiem."

"They'll also drive me insane."

The two laughed heartily as the approached the doors. Dagr stood behind to look after Laufey so no one would hurt him, or so Laufey wouldn't hurt others, while Koli went inside. He slowly opened the dark, tall door, so he wouldn't startle anyone. Several female attendants and healers were scurrying about the room, getting towels or cold water.

"Oh, Lord Koli is here!" One said.

Farbauti looked up from her bed and smiled. "Oh, Lord Koli, good to see you again."

Queen Farbauti was a pretty woman, long blue hair, white eyes and dark blue skin. She was a kind woman, a gentle ruler but very quiet. She laid on the bed, holding her round stomach as Koli walked next to her.

"How are you feeling my queen?" Koli asked bending down at her side.

"Excellent, if you don't count the pain I'm going through." She frowned a bit looking at her stomach. "But, it will be worth it in the end. I know it. My mother said that's how she felt after I was born."

"You're correct my queen," Koli bent down and examined her body, looking for any distress. "That is the feeling a mother feels after having her child, the feeling of the love for a child, and the child loving you back."

Koli put his hand down on her stomach. "My queen, you are all set to have your child. In an hour or two you'll be ready to deliver."

She smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. "Little one, I can't wait to see you." She whispered sweetly, she looked back at Koli. "Can you tell my husband?"

"Of course my lady."

Koli walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. As he walked further along he spotted Dagr watching Laufey sleep.

"Dagr." Koli whispered, not wanting to awaken Laufey.

"Any news?" Dagr whispered back.  
"Good news, Queen Farbauti should have her child soon, there are no complications with her birth as of yet."

"That's very good news." Dagr smiled and nodded. "If only Laufey knew."

As they both turned to the slumbering king, he snorted. Koli felt a smile creep upon his face.

"Well, I hope the new 'prince' doesn't share the same hobbies as his father."

Laufey snorted louder.

"...I think I'll go tell heralds of the Queen's state."

"That is a good plan."

Koli swiftly made his way down jagged steps into the Hall of Kings. It was one of the grandest rooms in all of the Crystal Palace. On the walls were grand carvings of past Kings and Queens of Jotunhiem, the blood-relatives holding the Casket of Ancient Winters, since it was created from a fallen comet that made the ice on Jotunhiem strong and healthy.** But Koli frowned at the thought. Recently, Laufey had been taking it from its' tower, the place where it keeps Jotunhiem's ice from falling apart, and using it in battle. It was a sacred object, and Koli felt it should be kept where it has always been.  
When he entered the hall he was greeted by several of Leaders from nearby towns, that had received news of Farbauti's labor, high ranking servants and Heralds ready to bring the news throughout Jotunhiem.

"Lord Koli!"

A young herald with light blue skin and bright eyes approached him. "What news do you bring of Queen Farbauti?"

Other heralds gathered around him, fidgety as stags at the racing lines, scrolls and Arctic Feathers in their hands, ready to write the news.

"All is well with Queen Farbauti, she is a healthy woman and she had no injuries during her pregnancy, I believe she should give birth very soon."

He watched as the heralds frantically scribbled his words down in runes on their papers, he even spotted the old record keeper, and the prince's (or princess's) future tutor, Njal, a tall, thin, dark Jotun, writing notes of his own. Koli smiled at the older man, he in turn smiled back.

"Master Njal." Koli grinned. "More for your records?"

"Why of course." He replied, sticking out his chest in pride. "Why, there hasn't been a royal birth during a war for a great deal of time. For all we know, this child could play a part."

"In the war?" Koli chuckled. "How?"

Njal smiled back at Koli. "History has odd instances, Lord Koli, we never know when they may be, only that they must never be forgotten, for they may start a chain of events that could change the Nine Realms forever." Koli looked at him with wide eyes and a slanted mouth. "Or perhaps it is just the rambling of an old man." Njal laughed heartily. "Carry on, Koli, may the cold keep you well."

"As to you, my friend." Koli nodded.

"Blood! The Queen's bed is soaked with it! But there is no child!" A voice cried.***

***  
Dagr watched Laufey with boredom. The King sat there, snoring, muttering something once in awhile, and drooling. The drooling would be more unpleasant, then funny if it did not freeze and hang off the side of Laufey's mouth in perfect pin-pricks of ice. Dagr wished he could make a carving, if Laufey could not reprimand him for it and show his wife, but he would just tell it to her in words anyway.

"Perhaps I can get one of the icicles and show her..." Dagr reached for the longest, closest ones and managed to get a hold of it.

"Blood! The Queen's bed is soaked with it! But there is no child!"

Laufey turned in the blink of an eye, effectively breaking off the icicle Dagr was holding, and looked towards the royal chambers. A servant girl was running down the hall in a free sprint, right for Dagr and Laufey.

"Farbauti? My son?" Laufey spoke hastily and harshly, no trace of drunkenness in his voice. "What's wrong girl?"

"Within a moment, Farbauti was fine, then she screamed and blood split from her. But we see no child!"

Laufey turned to Dagr, who had put the icicle in his pocket. "Where is that doctor friend of yours?"

"My King, he went to call the heralds and tell them of Queen Farbauti's condition, it was perfect not less than an hour ago!" Dagr said, strain in his voice.

"Get him!" Laufey commanded with a howl. "Get him now!"

"Yes my King!" Dagr shouted back.

He quickly ran down the hall to the top of the stairs, to see Koli himself sprinting up.

"Dagr!" Koli panted. "What has happened?"

"The Queen has begun to bleed heavily, but the servants can't see a baby's head!"

Koli's face warped downward in peril. "I must go in there!" He shouted.

Running as fast as he could, Koli nearly slid down the hall and into the room. Dagr, Laufey and the servant ran after him, halting at the door. They could hear Farbauti's labored breathes and screams.  
"My child!" She cried out, followed by a loud thud. "Where is my child?"

"Farbauti be still please! I can help you and your child! Trust me!" Koli pleaded.

"I do not care what becomes of me, save my son. Save my Loki!"

The servant girl clenched her fists together as tears began to form on her face, Dagr knelt down to comfort the girl, soothing her with soft words. But Laufey stood still as an iceberg. He had his arms crossed, and legs wide apart, and a firm, harsh stare. Dagr looked at him, and feared not just for Farbauti and the child's lives' but for Koli's life he he could not save them.

"Push, my Queen. Now!" Koli instructed.

Farbauti screamed, it didn't sound like a regular scream of pain. It sounded as if she was stabbed with a knife.

"Again! Push!"

She resounded with the same scream, only shorter.

"One last time, I promise!"

"Please little one-" She shouted, then shrieked.

When she stopped, there was only silence. Everything in Jotunhiem laid still for that moment. Nothing stirred, Dagr heard no rustling, no movement, no breathing. Only the ghostly howl of the blizzard, that echoed faintly in the hall before dying at the footsteps.

Then there came a cry. The sweetest sound in the night as it cried again. A baby's cry, a sign of life. Dagr finally breathed, the servant girl squeaked and hugged him shortly after. Even Laufey had let his firm stance crumble as released his shoulders and stretched his legs. Cries and exclamations came within the room. The door opened and it was an elder healer. She had a paled look upon her aged face and looked at Laufey.

"Milord, there is something you must know before you enter." She said in a low, gruff voice.

"Where is my son?" Laufey demanded. "Let me see my son!"

"My lord, your son-" The old woman spoke.

"Don't let him in yet!" Koli shouted.

Laufey huffed as he commanded the healer to stand aside, Dagr followed. He marched towards Koli who stood before Farbauti, obstructing the view of her arms. Laufey grabbed Koli by his feather vest, turned him around and threw him back forcefully, but Dagr caught him before he could fall.

"Who are you to tell me not to see my son, peasant!"  
"Laufey, I-"

"Begone with you, you may have saved my wife and son, but you have no authority whatsoever over me!" Laufey shouted.

"Laufey!" Farbauti shouted weakly from the bed.

He turned to her. Farbauti was leaned back against the headboard, concealing a bundle wrapped in fur in her arms. Laufey smiled at her and slowly walked toward her. Kneeling down beside the bed, he looked at the bundle.

"Worry not, my wife." He whispered sweetly. "Nothing shall keep me from you and our son. Our Loki."

He lifted the fur from the baby's face. With a shouted he fell back, scooting away with a fierce face. Standing up, he snarled.

"You!" He seethed, pointing at Farbauti. "What have you brought me?"

"Laufey, he is your son! He's the prince!" Koli shouted, stomping towards him.

"I see not a Prince!" He growled at Koli, then turned to Farbauti. "I see a disgrace!"

Dagr looked at the pair, then Farbauti and her son. In her arms was a small Jotun, blue skin, angular markings, traces of black hair; a runt.****

"My Lord, runtism is nothing but a size-difference, I have seen and met many with runt children, they are healthy, intelligent children! There is nothing to be ashamed of!"

Laufey would not listen, he grabbed Koli once again then lifted him up. "Runtism is carried by blood, Farbauti has cursed my line-"

"It's a defect! It can happen to anyone, even with no history of runts in the family like you and Farbauti. And it can be gone in a generation of two." Koli said to him, his face stern as a bear.

Laufey only looked at him with a stone face, and tightened his grip around Koli's neck. "When can Farbauti bear me another son that is worthy of my time?"

"Never!"

Laufey pressed his fingers as hard as he could against Koli's throat. "What?!"

"Giving birth, her womb was punctured, she can never have another child."

Laufey dropped Koli to the ground, who just got up with no sign of pain. Laufey stayed still for a moment, then turned to Dagr.

"Go to the heralds, Dagr, tell them that the prince was perfect, blue skin, deep marks, glowing red eyes, but he was born dead."

"But," Dagr hesitated. "My King-"

"Go... Now." Laufey commanded.

"Yes, my King." Dagr left swiftly without another word.

Laufey turned his attention to the healers and servants. "None shall know of this, lest' they wish for a beheading." They said nothing, but nodded. He looked at Koli. "Take the runt with you, to temple in the town."

Farbauti looked at him with a broken expression. "No!" She cried, hugging Loki to her chest.

Laufey hissed. "You listen to me, woman!" He ran up to her and snatched Loki out of her arms, holding him by his little arm.

The infant began to cry in the absence of his mother, Koli fell before Laufey to his hands and knees. "Please, my lord. Do not separate these two!"

"I already said." Laufey stepped on Koli's hands. "You have no control over me!"

Koli gasped out in pain. "Please," He said again. "Let me find a nurse for Loki, I'll keep him at my temple, bring him up as my own and you will never see him again."

Laufey raised an eyebrow and bent down to look at Koli. "Truly?"

"I swear on my life."

He groaned lowly, which could barely be heard under Loki's sobs. "Very well. You have one month to find a nurse." Laufey dropped Loki on the bed, but he was quickly caught by Farbauti. "Then I will never see you both, ever again."

"Yes, my lord."

Laufey cracked his shoulders, then began to stomp out of the room. "Now, if you excuse me, I have more important duties to attend to."

After he left the room, Koli rushed to Farbauti's side. She was carefully cradling the baby, crying streams of tears. Loki's cries began to get quieter, and began to hush in the arms of his mother. Koli noticed he was cut on the top of his head and bleeding, so he healed it.

"Worry not my Queen." Koli spoke in soft voice. "Laufey's just in shock, he'll come around, I know he will."

"For my sake, and that of my son's I hope you speak the truth." She whispered back.

Loki's eyes soon began to crack open, revealing glowing red orbs within. Farbauti, still tearing, kissed his forehead and gently rocked him.

"My perfect little one, my child, my Loki."

* * *

*** I'm assuming that the temperatures of Jotuns and humans are sort of "switched" so a "cold bath" in our terms, is a "hot bath" in theirs.**

****I made this part up, sorry**

*****No experience in medical field, don't know if this can happen**

****** In my mind, only runts, both male and female, and female Jotuns have hair.**


	2. Unwilling Parting

"Your daughter, she's..." Koli paused, handing the tiny, light blue baby with light blue hair into Lifa's large blue arms.  
"Beautiful." Lifa spoke, taking her daughter into her arms. "Oh Dagr, come and see how lovely she is. She has your skin, and my hair."  
Dagr walked beside his wife and bent down to look at his tiny daughter. Dagr smiled, and gently stroked the side of her cheek.

"My sweet daughter, my little Glut. Thank you, Koli," Dagr said as he kissed Glut's forehead. "She's perfect."

Koli felt envy. Not for himself, but for Loki and Farbauti. Weeks had past. The month was almost over. Koli had found a nurse, Kelda of the Temple who took care of war orphans with nurses along with their own children. He knew the prince would be safe, but he was more worried for Farbauti. Laufey has ignored her and Loki, and would give Koli a glare as sharp as a blade whenever he stopped by to see them. He would've stopped coming by, if not for Farbauti. Farbauti loved Loki dearly. She would kiss his little hands and face, hold him close to her heart and sung him a lullaby every night. Koli watched them both with joy, but he it didn't last. Koli knew that Laufey would never accept his son. Koli had to take Loki. Just the thought of it made Koli clench his fists and grind his teeth. He hated Laufey. Everything was his fault. He was the one that brought the war. He was the one that made Jotunhiem weak by taking the Casket of Ancient Winters. And he was the reason why Farbauti suffered.

"Dagr," Koli spoke. "I wish to speak with you alone."

Dagr stood up. "Of course, friend."

The two walked out of the bedroom to the empty seating room. Dagr took a bottle of iced wine and poured two goblets of the blue liquid for the two of them. Koli didn't drink much, but he took it anyway.

"Is it something about my daughter?" Dagr asked as he sat down on his bear-fur covered chair.

"No." Koli said sitting down in a dark chair. "I want to ask your opinion of something that has been on my mind."

Dagr took a sip of wine. "Which is?"

Koli cleared his throat, and listened if anyone was nearby. "How do you really feel about Laufey?"

Dagr said nothing, buy took a long sip from his goblet. When he finished he put it aside and poured it to the brim again. He went forward, sighing loudly as he rubbed his face.

"Don't lie to me Dagr." Koli said with a firm voice. "You , like any other one of our brethren, should be upset one way or another."

Dagr grumbled lowly. "Even if I am, Koli, I have a sworn duty to protect the Royal Family and Jotunhiem. "

"Are Loki and Farbauti not of the Royal Family?" Koli asked, a little louder. "And is keeping Jotunhiem from falling apart not protecting it?"

"And what are you hinting at-" Dagr stood up and walked over to him. "_Friend_?"

"There have been confessions in the temple. The desires of the people." Koli spoke. "Dagr, some speak of King Laufey's... Unfavorable decisions."

"Koli, you do not speak of a rebellion. do you?"

Koli held the goblet to his lips and took a mouthful and swallowed. "No. But I want you, and the other high ranking generals, to try and talk some sense into him."

"Even if we did, Koli, Laufey would accuse us of treason." Dagr growled lowly. "And have us executed." He then sighed, and finished his wine. "I wish I could, Koli. I love my daughter, even if she is a runt, and I feel pity and sympathy for Loki. But I need to protect my family. I am truly sorry."

The two stayed quiet for awhile. Dagr looked down at his hollow cup as the last drops of wine began to freeze. Koli sighed, he looked down and swept his hand across his ragged head. Koli stood up, and bowed.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I should have been more sensitive." He straightened his back." I shall take my leave."

Koli simply put down his goblet, and left the room.

Koli rode through Mirror Valley on his White Stag, Bjartr. The valley was called so because it was between two glaciers so smooth and shiny, Koli could see himself two-thousand times over on both sides. It was the shortest way to the Crystal Palace. He would pass other riders, trade caravans and guards, but he talked to none. It was hard to tell time in Jotunhiem if you jut looked up at the sky, but if you held a chunk of ice up and see how much light it reflected you could tell. When Koli held one up, it barely reflected, it was getting late. Farbauti, who managed to strike a deal with Laufey, had instructed the servants to keep a room for Koli whenever he came. Koli rode up to the icicle-like gates. Looking up, the tallest tower, the Comet's Pillar, was lit with the blue light of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"Who approaches?" A voice rom the guard tower boomed.

"Koli Tryggrson!"

"Your business?"

"I am here to see Queen Farbauti!"

The guard went into the tower for a few minutes before emerging again. "Come in!"

The gates lowered into the ground, allowing Koli to gallop through. He tied Bjartr to the stable filled with Frost Hay and icicles to lick, then walked into the Hall of Kings. Servants scurried around the place, combing furs with fish combs and sweeping up broken ice and snow. Not many cared that Koli was there, but some servants looked at him with a shine of fear. They were the ones that knew of the prince, and Koli's resistance against Laufey. No one wanted to be associated with the prince or Koli. It meant disobedience. Disobedience meant prison, or worse, being sent to the front lines of the battle that Jotunhiem was loosing. The only reason Koli was still on Jotunhiem was because of his friendship to Dagr. He walked up the jagged stairs, all the way to the top of the Palace where most of the storage was. At the end of the hall was a door with metal bolts and thick ice, a great place to hide something. Or someone. Koli knocked on the door three times, then paused for a couple seconds, then knocked five times.

"Come in Koli." Farbauti spoke.

Koli opened the door into the nursery. It was a small, simple room. Nothing like the grand room Koli had seen that was made for Loki originally. It had a small crib, a chair covered in fur, a small toy chest and a makeshift closet filled with small clothes. Farbauti sat on the chair, cradling Loki in white fox fur. He cooed gently, and raised his small arms to grasp his mother's long fingers. Koli smiled warmly at them. It always made him happy to see Farbauti with Loki.

He bowed. "My Queen, my Prince."

"Oh stop it Koli." Farbauti chuckled. "You should not bow to us. You have been a great help."

"Not to be rude, my Queen, you both deserve it." Koli said as got up.

"Loki, look, it's Koli."

Loki turned his head, cooed and smiled. Loki had familiarized himself with Koli's voice and face as a friend, which made Koli happy. But unfortunately and fortunately it would make the transition between living with Farbauti and living with Koli easier. Koli smiled and kneeled down next to Loki an gently stroked his face with two of his fingers. Loki responded by wrapping his tiny fingers around his large ones.

"Loki's always happy to see you." Farbauti spoke with a smile.

"If only his father was like him." Koli stated.

Farbauti stopped smiling and looked down at her son. "The month is almost over."

"I know." Koli said in a hushed tone. "I... I found a nurse."

Farbauti said nothing, but held Loki closer. She stood up and walked towards the small window that overlooked the glaciers.

"Koli, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, my Queen."

Loki cooed and Farbauti looked at him. "If he has to go... Tell him, his mother will find him, and that we will be together one day."

Koli walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "And I am sure you will."

Farbauti looked at him with soft eyes. "I cannot thank you enough, Koli. All you have been is kind and caring towards us."

"I would gladly give my life for you and Loki." Koli spoke looking into her eyes.

The two became quiet. The only noise in the room was Loki's coos and babbles. Koli sighed heavily, still looking at Farbauti. Then looked to the door.

"It's getting late, I'll got to my room and see you tomorrow." He said.

"Of course. Thank you Koli." Farbauti nodded, speaking a bit quickly.

Koli walked out of the room ad carefully shut the door behind him.

Koli laid on his bed, staring at the celling. He didn't feel like sleeping. He had a whirlwind of emotions twisted up inside of him. The pressure that Laufey put on him, the trust Farbauti placed in him, the fear of failing. Of Laufey winning. Of Farbauti sobbing, broken on the ground, holding a tiny lifeless-

"No Koli!" His mind shouted. "It will not happen. Not while you live."

"Not while I live. He will not die." Koli repeated aloud.

"Trying to boost your own morale? How pathetic." A voice chuckled.

Koli sat up, Laufey's telltale red eyes and menacing smile greeted him in the doorway.

"What in the Nine Realms do you want?" Koli asked sharply.

"In case you've forgotten who you are speaking to, Koli, I am the King and I can end your worthless life in an instant." Laufey threatened in a growl.

Koli swore inwardly. "What is your desire..." He gritted his teeth. "My King?"

"You are to take the runt to the Temple." Laufey grinned. "Tonight."

Koli leaped off the bed, stood up and materialized a large blade on his arm. "I thought we had an agreement!"

"Oh, but we do, Koli." Laufey crossed his arms behind his back and walked slowly toward him. "I agreed to give you one month to find a nurse for the runt. Which you fulfilled."

Koli narrowed his eyes. "You had someone listen in on Loki's room."

"His name is not Loki!" Laufey snapped. "That boy is dead."

"Only in your eyes!"

Laufey rammed into Koli's stomach. Koli lurched back, breathless. Laufey pinned him to the wall, the sharp, cold tip of his blade grazed his neck.

"Listen you lowlife peasant." Laufey hissed in his face. "Either you take the runt away tonight, or I shall take him away forever."

Koli withdrew the blade on his arm back into his skin. "Yes... My king."

Laufey smiled and dropped Koli on the ground. "Now, on your way."

Koli stood up, dusted off some snow and picked up his belongings. He looked at Laufey again. His smile was like a sideways gash in the ice, his eyes glowed and flickered with pride. Koli turned his back on the king and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall, dimly lit by blue glowing sconces and lanterns, Koli cursed the King.

"He can go off the war and die for all I care." Koli whispered between pants.

Koli ascended the stairs quickly. He finally reached the top and walked across to the end of the hall. He knocked three times, paused.

"Koli, come in. I know."

Koli took a deep sigh and walked into the room. Farbauti sat on the chair with a blank expression, looking down at her child.

"Then you already know." Koli spoke softly. "It's time."

"She continued to look down as Loki cooed. "My son is such a quiet baby, but when he cries he's so sorrowful."

"My Queen?"

"I know Koli, Laufey came in shortly after you left. I've... prepared." She pointed to a fur sack. "I put Loki's favorite toys, clothes and blankets in there." Koli nodded and picked it up. "He especially likes white fox fir."

"I'll make sure he gets it. "

"I already nursed him." She whispered. "I... I'm glad I got to be close to him one last time."

"It won't be the last time." Koli walked up to her and put his hand over hers. "We'll find a way."

She sighed softly. "I hope we do." She gently rocked Loki, who still cooed quietly. "I still can't believe that he has to go."

Koli felt his heart pound. Every part of his body down to the last drop of blood did not want to take Loki away from his mother. He often thought of convincing Farbauti to flee with Loki, but he knew that the king had a collection of hunting animals: a pack of wolves with excellent tracking abilities, the fastest racing stag in Jotunhiem and a merciless bear merely for war. He would not risk the lives of Farbauti and Loki.

"Please Farbauti, take all the time you need."

"Thank you Koli." She said quietly. "I'll sing him to sleep, I don't want him to see..."

Koli didn't know how to react. He just looked at Farbauti and Loki as she hummed a soft, slow tune.

"Hush little one, please don't you cry, may no more tears, fall from your eye.

The moon is out shining now, the owls are out dining now.

Please go to sleep, no longer weep.

The crystal bells, hear them ring, with the song that I sing.

So you may get rest, it is for the best.

Little one always know, how much I love you so..."

She stopped, Loki was already dozing off. She looked into his beautiful crimson eyes as they flashed at her one last time before they shut. Tears fell from her eyes. Koli and Farbauti knew, the might be that she saw those eyes. Her lips trembled ad grudgingly parted as she struggled to finish the song.

"And when the night is done, I'll see you little one."

She stayed quiet as she laid Loki in a small, wooden cot and covered him with a white fox fur. She bent down and kissed him on his little lips and gently stroked his tiny knuckles. He could barely hear the whisper that rolled off her lips.

"You are beautiful you are perfect. No matter where you are, what you do or who you become, I will always love you, my Little Loki."

She stood up slowly, as if her joints were weighed down upon. Farbauti turned to look out the window, staring to the glaciers as she did before. Koli said nothing, but approached the wooden cot where Loki slept.

"Take him, Koli. Before Laufey comes and does it himself." Her voice was low, thick with sorrow, but clear. She was holding back her tears with all her might.

"I promise, I'll look after Loki as if he were my own." Koli vowed, he meant it with every fiber of his being.

"Thank you Koli. For everything."

Koli picked up the cot, slowly and carefully with both arms. He looked at Farbauti, who still stared outside, not even turning her neck. She did not want to watch him leave. Quietly, so not to wake Loki, Koli slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. The hall was empty, no one else would bid the little Prince goodbye. Koli slowly walked down the hall and descended the stairs with great care. Then he heard it. A loud, yet muffled cry. It was of sorrow, and despair. He knew it was Farbauti. Koli could do nothing. But he realized, looking at Loki's peaceful face and hearing Farbauti's heart retching wail, that Jotunhiem would be doomed. Laufey was mad with power and desperate, Farbauti was broken and weakened, and there was no king to lead Jotunhiem in the future. He had to do something. He just didn't know what.


	3. The Temple

"What's his name?" Kelda asked.

"Loki. His name is Loki." Koli answered.

She looked at the baby. "No last name?"

"I'm afraid I have to keep that a secret."

"Poor runts." Kelda said as she laid down blankets in a crib made of wood. "Noble families don't want them just because they are smaller."

"Or Royal families." Koli thought.

Kelda took Loki, who somehow managed to stay asleep, and set him in the crib. "We will call him Loki Kolison then., since you will be the one to take care of him." She looked at the sack. "Any toys you want to put with him?"

Koli set the bag down next to Loki's crib and searched through it. He found a little stuffed snow cat and placed it next to the sleeping baby.

"There, Little Loki." Koli spoke gently, pulling the covers over his little body.

Kelda looked at Koli and smiled. "You really care for him, don't you Koli?"

"I promised his mother I would look after him as my own." Koli told her. "When he's old enough I will retire as a priest. Perhaps build a house out in the forests near the town."

"Will you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

Kelda tilted her head. "That he's adopted?"

"Of course I will." Koli said. "Is there any reason I should not?"

"Just curious." Kelda spoke.

Koli looked down at Loki, who still slept peacefully. "I shall go to bed, it's very late."

"Sleep well then, Koli."

Koli walked down the stairs into the main chamber. The temple was large with a clear dome of ice on top. Within were spiked pillars in a neat row and large pews surrounding a chunk of glowing ice. The same type of ice the Casket was made out of, just not as pure or powerful. Jotuns worshipped Ymir, the first Giant and believed that he watched over Jotunhiem. They also believed that he sent the comet. The Royal family were direct descendants of the ones that made the Casket. [1]

"The Prince will be safe here." Koli thought as he approached his room.

Koli's room was simple. A bed with a bear pelt, carvings of his friends and family and a view of the town. He sat down on his bed and changed into his sleeping clothes. He looked out the window at the faint outline of the palace.

"I wonder if Farbauti is sleeping." Koli spoke aloud. "Can she sleep at all?" Koli laid down and covered himself with his pelt. "I bet Laufey's sleeping like a fat, old cow that ate too much."

Koli was still furious. His blood boiled, which was rather rare. How dare Laufey take Loki away from Farbauti when there was still time left. Laufey didn't deserve to be king. Loki was but a babe and he deserved it so much more.

"Now, now Koli." He thought. "Anger won't help you sleep."

Koli sighed and closed his eyes.

The next morning Koli sat with his clergy friend, Hakon, and ate his breakfast of salty dried hemofish and flat-dough. Hakon was a slightly older Jotun with dark blue skin and white eyes. He was in charge of confessions, and sometimes asked Koli to do some.

"I heard you took in a baby, Koli." Hakon spoke.

"I did. His name is Loki." Koli replied, taking a bite of flat-dough.

"Loki?" Hakon said. "Fire? Ironic don't you think?"

"Well, his parents named him."

"Ah." Hakon took a sip from his goblet. "I'm actually surprised at you Koli. I know you are very fond of family, but why take in a child, now of all times?"

Koli cleared his throat. "Because, this is the time he needs someone most."

"Koli!" a voice called.

One of the nursemaids ran in, panting a bit. "Lord Koli, your boy, Loki, he won't stop crying."

"Speaking of needing someone most?" Hakon chuckled.

Koli smiled, nodded and stood up. "Let us go."

Koli and the nursemaid climbed up the stairs and into the Lodging Hall. Koli could hear Loki's familiar cry coming from the room. Walking in, Loki was being held by Kelda, who was trying to calm him.

"Thank goodness, you're here." Kelda said, a little out of breathe. "As soon as he woke up, he started to cry."

"Here, give him to me." Koli said, holding out his arms.

Kelda nodded, the carefully placed Loki into his arms. Koli gently grazed his fingers across Loki's tiny forehead. Loki opened his eyes and looked up at Koli. Koli gently wiped away his tiny tears with his thumb. Loki's crying began to lessen with the comfort of a familiar face.

"There, there Loki." Koli said as he slowly rocked him. "I know you miss your mother."

Loki responded by cooing and putting his hands together.

"Kelda, can I take him into my room?" Koli asked.

"Of course."

Koli took the stuffed cat, a carved elk and a glass bottle and walked to his room. Loki's crying had ceased completely, instead he cooed happily, and his crimson eyes wandered around his new surroundings. Koli smiled and opened the door to his room. He set Loki on the bed and handed him the cat. He simply swung it around.

"Well at least you're used to me." Koli said to Loki.

Loki looked at him for a second, then continued to play.

"Not much for conversation, eh?" Koli chuckled, he handed Loki the elk. Loki dropped the cat and took the elk, then promptly nibbled on it.

"I sure hope you don't do that when you learn to ride." Koli joked, Loki continued to gnaw on the toy.

Koli sighed with a smile. "Come little cub, let us go to the market and get you something better to bite."

Koli wrapped Loki in a deer-skin pelt and tied it around his shoulder and chest, so Loki could be cradled. Koli took a bag filled with crystal coins, the largest being worth five-hundred[2], the smallest worth five[3], with the value of the coin carved into it and protected by magic so no one could change the value. Koli told Hakon he was leaving and walked out into the market. The town was a lovely place. The buildings varied in size and came in a variety of textures, some smooth, other jagged. Carvings of animals, mosaics of stories and paints of heroes decorated walls. Jotun children shredded through snow on boards formed from ice, played capture the fort and made strange sculptures with their powers. And, once in awhile, Koli caught glimpses of runts, gathered in corners playing by themselves. Loki, surprisingly, was rather calm and quiet. He was looking around and cooing, as if he tried to converse. Koli sat down for a bit to rest, Loki put his hands up, reaching towards Koli.

He smiled. "You seem very much at your element, Loki." He let Loki grab onto his large hand. "Perhaps it is your regal bearing?" Koli asked, side smiling.

Koli decided that it's been a bit since he's drunk milk, so he held the glass bottle in front of him. Loki grabbed the bottle, but Koli still held on, and drank with a healthy appetite. When he was done, Koli put him on his shoulder, and burped him.

"That's my strong, healthy boy." Koli finished.

Koli placed Loki back into his carrier, stood up and walked. "Come to think of it, what should I have you call me?" He put a hand up to his chin. "I'm not really your father, but your father does not really like you exactly." Koli, with a smile, held Loki a little closer. "I suppose you could call me Papa Koli... When you learn to speak."

Jotuns stared at Koli. Seeing a priest that wasn't married, not that priests couldn't be married, suddenly with a boy was a bit odd. Koli approached the market, full of stalls with skins stretched over them. Wares of jewelry with beads and teeth, dried meat, frozen fruit and clean fur were everywhere. Koli walked up to a stall of toys where children were crowded around.

"Good evening, Priest Koli." The man at the stall said.

"Um..." Koli paused. "No offense, do I know you?"

"I have been to the Temple and confessed many a time." He looked at Loki. "But I have not seen your boy before."

"Oh, this is Loki. I actually took him in recently." Koli spoke.

The man smiled. "What would you like today?"

"Loki is a bit of a biter on hard toys, do you have anything for him to nibble on?"

"I have a few teething rings in the back, not his size though."

How much?"

"A pair of fifty coins."

Koli looked down at Loki. "I think he can manage it."

"Wait here, I'll get it." He said.

The man went into the building, leaving Koli and Loki. Koli looked down at Loki, who was still surprisingly quiet. Koli smiled and gently took his little hand. Then the crystal bells rung with their hollow cry. All looked to the tower in the center of the town. On top sat amplifiers to deliver news to the entire town.

"Attention!" A voice shouted. "Attention all! I am afraid I have terrible news." He paused, which allowed gasps and cries to be heard. "The Asgardians have forced our army off of Midguard."

"No!"

"That can't be!"

"My son!"

"We believe that they are to pursue us and attack our world. Because we are a town close to the Palace, we believe that this town shall be sieged as well."

This made everyone murmur and shout in protest.

Koli grasped Loki closer. "No."

"By order of King Laufey and Queen Farbauti, this town is to be evacuated within the week. Take only what you need, only what is truly precious to you. You cannot afford to be slowed down. The Asgardians are merciless killers. Please leave as soon as you can. This is the end of the announcements."

The town was quiet. Koli stood and breathed. Everything in Jotunhiem stopped in that moment. The war, trying to expand Jotunhiem's territory, failed spectacularly. Nothing has been gained, everything has been lost. Loki cooed beneath him. Koli looked back down. The innocent little Prince, whose father had so much blood spilt.

"Perhaps it's best that you were taken away." Koli spoke, gently tracing his finger along his face, he cooed and squeaked slightly. "Loki, I will protect you with my life."

"Koli! Koli!" Hakon shouted.

Koli approached the temple with Loki's new wooden teething ring, albeit it being the size of his head, in his hand. Hakon, along with Kelda and the High Priest Froh, were in the front.

"Koli, listen, we need to speak with all the clergy privately." Froh spoke. "Kelda, take Loki."

Koli nodded and untied Loki from around his body and handed Loki over with his toys and bottle. Loki began to cry slightly.

"Kelda, I will be right there." He gently stroked his hand. "I will be right there Loki."

Froh and Hakon lead Koli into the Congregation Room. All the priests and priestesses were there, sitting and shuffling nervously. Koi sat down beside Hakon and watched Froh walk to the center of the room.

"I know the announcements have you all worried, and have a right to be." Froh said in a loud, clear voice. "But you need to understand, we all cannot leave right away."

A roar of shouts and protests erupted in the room, accompanied by a clatter of chairs from people standing up.

"Silence!" Froh commanded, some obeyed, others didn't. "We must be here for the people. Now, we will not all leave at once." This finally quieted the room.

He cleared his throat and fixed his cloak. "Listen, friends, myself and the other high priests have devised a plan incase this happened." He walked around the room. "We will have some of us leave each day of the week, at different hours. That way the temple can be maintained, the people can be helped, and all of us can get out alive."

Koli took a sigh of relief. Everyone would live. And, more importantly, Loki would be fine. As terrible as it sounded for a priest, Koli hoped that Laufey would fight on the front lines. If he died, then maybe Loki could...

"Our plan for the order of leaving," Froh interrupted his thoughts. "First, the nurses and the war orphans. Then the elderly and the youngest. And last, the strongest and the ones who have experience in war."

Everyone murmured in approval. Koli knew he would be one of the last to leave. He was in the army in the battles against the Storm Giants[4], he was even promoted to officer. But he later left the army to become a doctor, then a priest. But he wasn't afraid. He was just happy Loki would be safe. Koli made eye contact with Froh and nodded. Froh nodded back in understanding.

"Let everyone in the temple and town know. Make arrangements. If you have family and wish to leave with them, please notify us. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stood up and flooded out of the room. Koli immediately walked into the Lodging Hall where he heard Loki's cry once more. Koli opened the door. Kelda, who was trying to comfort Loki in his crib, turned to him and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good you're here." Kelda said with a tiny smile.

Koli exhaled and picked Loki up. As soon as he saw Koli, he grabbed his hand tighter than usual and began to calm down.

"It's fine Loki, I'm here. I'm always here." Koli held the boy to his chest.

Kelda laughed a little. "Koli, he only cries when he's away from you. You're going to have to take him with you when you leave."

Koli frowned. "Kelda, you need to know something."

"What?"

"I can't leave with Loki."

She looked almost offended. "Why not?"

"Kelda, the plan to leave has been made."

* * *

[1] More made up backstory with mixed mythology. Sorry.

[2] Equivalent to about $5.00 USD

[3] Equivalent to about $0.05.

[4] I know most forms of Giants in Norse Mythology live on one planet, so in this story Storm Giants live on Jotunhiem too, but they have territorial disputes as well.


End file.
